They go to school
by Faeyre
Summary: Basically what the title says. Also kind of crossed with Star Wars, all characters are going to school, obviously. Pretty sure this is for all people because there's no violence. No kissing, nothing. Please I do not like people doing things like that.


They go to school

Basically everyone is about 14-16

 **Golden Trio 3** **rd** **POV**

As exchange students from England, Harry Potter and two of his best friends were very excited. They would be visiting Goode High School for a year.

"Come on, we don't want to miss our plane!" Hermione called to her friends. They ran faster, dragging their luggage with them. Finally, they rushed into the plane, got settled, and soon they were in the air.

 **TIME LAPSE**

As they exited the plane, they looked around. "Wow… this is _New York_!" Ron said for the fiftieth time. Harry and Hermione decided not to reply. "Wow… this is –" "WE KNOW!" Harry shouted. The people in the airport glanced at them, and then returned to their business.

 **Time Lapse: at Goode**

Harry looked around. It looked like a normal school, he supposed. His friends thought the same. Unfortunately, they had missed orientation day because of their delayed flight. "First day of school! If you do not have your schedule come here please!" a woman was calling. The friends were in the school courtyard. All of them hurried across. "Um, we missed orientation day, can we have our schedules?" Hermione asked politely. The woman asked for their names. "Last names, please?"

"Granger." "Ah, Hermione, here we go!" "Weasley." "Would that be Ron or Tiscott?" "Ron." "Here we go. All yours!" the woman seemed very cheerful. "And who are you?" she asked, turning to Harry. "Potter."

"What classes do you have?" Ron asked excitedly. "These Muggle classes do seem quite interesting. I have this." he showed his schedule to his friends.

 **Ron's Schedule**

 **Homeroom: Mr. Somson**

 **1\. Elective / Break (Ron has break)**

 **2\. Language (Latin)**

 **3\. Biology**

 **4\. Break**

 **5\. History**

 **6\. Language (Greek)**

 **7\. Math**

"Wonder why we have to learn Latin and Greek?" Ron asked the woman.

"Oh, you don't have to. It's just recommended."

"Here's mine!" Harry said.

 **Harry's Schedule**

 **Homeroom: Mr. Somson**

 **1\. Biology**

 **2\. Language (Latin)**

 **3\. History**

 **4\. Break**

 **5\. Elective / Break (Harry has break)**

 **6\. Language (Greek)**

 **7\. Math**

"Can I not do Latin?" Harry asked. "Same here!" Ron said.

"Are you the exchange students from London?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll notify your teachers."

"All right, this is my schedule."

 **Hermione's Schedule**

 **Homeroom: Mr. Somson**

 **1\. Biology**

 **2\. Language (Latin)**

 **3\. Elective / Break (Hermione has "Library Visiting")** (AN: uh… strange elective though)

 **4\. Break**

 **5\. Math**

 **6\. Language (Greek)**

 **7\. History**

"Can I also not do Latin?"

"Of course, ma'am!"

The truth was, Hermione wanted to do as much as possible, but because they were in a new school she decided that it would be best if the three had as much time together as possible.

"Hey, we all have Greek together!" Harry said, looking up. The bell rang and the friends hurried to their first class.

 **Time lapse: 6** **th** **period**

Harry saw that there were eighteen other students, excluding himself and his friends.

"Everyone's here!" the teacher exclaimed. Harry sat down next to someone who looked a bit like himself.

"Hi," he said, "You must be the one of the exchange students."

"Yes, my name is Harry Potter."

"Percy. That's Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, and Nico."

"You know who the others are?"

"Um, Rafael is the one sitting there. School bully, I guess you could say. His buddies are Thomas, James, Lilith, and Maria. Ashley's his girlfriend."

"And?"

"No idea. They're new here."

"So do you know whose good at Greek here?"

"Well I guess you can call this the Greek Geek table. We're all pretty good."

"And class begins!" the teacher said, interrupting what Harry was about to say.

The teacher was lecturing on and on about the characters, how to write them, and Harry noticed that no one at the "Greek Geek" table took any notes. Percy was halfheartedly writing, and when Harry looked a bit closer he noticed it was all in Greek. Harry was shocked and he filed the information to tell his friends after school. Then he looked down at his notes. There was hardly a sentence on there. He decided that he would have to borrow notes from Hermione.

 **1** **st** **POV: Harry**

After Math, which I had with the kids named Annabeth and Leo, I hurried to our meeting spot. Ron was going to his locker first. To my surprise, three other people were already there. Hermione came soon after, and she asked me "What?" "There are people there!" I replied. "See?" Hermione looked over and saw what I had seen, three people talking in low volumes. "I think we should spy on them," Ron said, hurrying over. Three minutes later they were behind a clump of bushes trying to listen to the conversation.

 **3** **rd** **POV: Um… another trio** (AN: what should I call them?)

Garen, Siri, and Obi-Wan were discussing what to do, having crash-landed nearby several weeks ago. They had decided it would be best if they kept their identities hidden, and that they should act normal. It included attending school, and school just seemed boring. Now they were discussing their next step. "Contact our Masters," Siri suggested. "Comlinks don't work here," Obi-Wan replied. "Keep acting normal," Garen suggested next. "And school…" Obi-Wan sighed. "Why don't we make some friends or something, that will seem a bit less unusual. At least our other two friends aren't here, that would be … strange in this planet." Siri was about to continue, when all three of them sensed someone watching. Not someone – three people. They shifted their glance and noticed them. Then they probed the Golden Trio's minds with the Force, and figured out the people in the bush were spying.

^We should leave, act like we just noticed them, and ask them what they are doing in the bushes. See what lie they can come up with.^ Siri suggested through the Force. Both her friends agreed. In a louder voice, Garen said, "Okay, we're done here. Let's go." He turned and started to walk away, then pretended to have just noticed the Golden Trio. "Woah, what are you doing there?" he asked in his best I-was-just-surprised-I-didn't-know-you-were-there voice.


End file.
